The present disclosure relates to taking real-time snapshots, and more particular aspects relate to taking real-time snapshots on a system using asynchronous replication.
Many modern computing systems use multiple storage locations, both for different type of storage and for the security provided by distributed storage. Types of storage may include short-term, or working, storage, long-term, or primary, storage, and backup, or secondary, storage. Data items may generally be replicated from short-term to long-term storage, or long-term to backup storage. This replication may occur in real-time, or as data items are generated, but asynchronous replication, where data items are replicated out of order may be held in a queue to allow for optimization, is often advantageous. Optimizations include coalescing redundant data items, canceling data items rendered irrelevant by more recent data items, etc.